


The Game

by VixxsFantasyGirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Park Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OfficeAU, READ IT ALL THE WAY THROUGH, Romance, Smut, Trust in me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxsFantasyGirl/pseuds/VixxsFantasyGirl
Summary: CEO Mr. Park is working late again, and his hot new secretary has just come to pay him a visit.





	1. Taking A Break

 

Chanyeol sighed, strumming his long, dexterous fingers on his desk.  The endless pile of paperwork sitting in front of him was stirring up what would soon be a vicious headache if he didn’t take a break. He leaned back against the soft leather of his office chair and turned his head, staring out the large window pane beside him as he nibbled on the end of his pen.  The night lights of Seoul were bright and flickering in a variety of colors before him, small and brilliant from the 8th floor of his office building. The soft rain that had started pattering on the glass blurred the lower lights into a brilliant artwork.

The building was dead silent, being as it was now 1:45 in the morning, and he had told everyone to go home for the weekend.  Chanyeol let out another heavy sigh, every fiber in his being aching to forego his duties as CEO this once and head home to his husband who had no doubt fallen asleep in front of the television waiting for him to come home.  He smiled to himself, his thoughts slipping to the soft hair that he loved to run his fingers through...those beautiful deep eyes that he lost himself in every night...

“Sir...?”

Chanyeol blinked in surprise, having been so lost in thoughts of the beautiful man waiting at home that he hadn’t heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching his office, nor had he noticed the heavy glass door opening. He looked back at said door now to see a pair of eyes looking back at him nervously.

Chanyeol frowned. “What are you still doing here? I let you off hours ago.”

The new secretary that he had recently hired bit his lip and nodded, his voice shy and slightly awkward. “I know, sir.  B-But I had a lot of paperwork left, and I...I didn’t want to leave without finishing it.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at the boy’s words and went silent for a minute, thinking.  After a few moments, he sighed, nodding. “Alright... Well, I appreciate your hard work...Baekhyun, but you really should get going.  It’s late, and it’s a weekend.  Don’t you have someone to get home to?”

The secretary smiled with a sort of sadness, his voice still gentle.  “He’s not there tonight.  I’d be alone.”

“Ahhh, I see,” came the deeper voice.  Chanyeol waved a hand, gesturing for the smaller man to come in.  “Well, then...let me see what you’ve got.”

Baekhyun nodded and stepped into the large office, coming over and setting the stack of papers he was holding onto the desk.  As Chanyeol flipped through them halfheartedly, Baekhyun walked over to the wall-sized window that overlooked the busy city, noting the blur of cascading raindrops on the glass.  He smiled softly, his voice wistful.  “Seoul looks beautiful tonight.”

Suddenly a deep voice resonated in his right ear.  “Seoul’s not the only thing that looks beautiful tonight...”  Baekhyun shivered when he felt the CEO’s warm lips pressing kisses along his neckline.

“Mr. Park...”

“Hmm...?” came a soft hum against his skin, causing Baekhyun to shiver again.

“What if someone catches us...?” he frowned, looking out the window.

It was quiet for a minute, as Chanyeol seemed to be contemplating how to reply.  After a few moments, he lifted his mouth to Baekhyun’s ear and his next words sent a chill of anticipation down his spine. 

“Let them.”

 

 

\--:--

 

 

 


	2. Playing The Game

 

With that, he flipped the smaller man around and shoved his lips against his in a searing kiss.  Baekhyun moaned, kissing back just as heatedly and let out a groan when Chanyeol cupped his small ass in his large hands and hoisted him up.  Baekhyun wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, their lips still locked in a heated kiss. Chanyeol bit on his lip gently, causing Baekhyun to gasp and open his lips. He then shoved his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, eliciting a moan from him when their tongues collided, rolling over each other in fervent passion.

Chanyeol pressed his secretary against the window, not caring who could see them.  His lips marked a heated wet path down Baekhyun’s jaw line to his neck, where he latched onto his weak spot and began sucking and nibbling it.  Baekhyun whined, running his fingers through his hair, tangling them in the soft strands, his voice raspy. 

“God, it feels like it’s been forever since we last did this... How long has it been? 3 weeks?”

Chanyeol bit down on his neck, not caring if he left a bruise.  “I know.  I’m sorry.  You know how busy I’ve been with everything... It’s hard to find time to escape...”

Baekhyun groaned, loving the feel of his lover’s lips sucking on the bruise clearly forming on his throat. “God, I’ve missed you...”

Chanyeol moaned when he felt him tug on his hair.  “Not as much as I’ve missed you, kitten.”

Baekhyun moaned, licking his dry lips, trying to gather his thoughts. “I-Isn’t your husband expecting you...?”

Chanyeol stilled, hesitating. “...I’m not married anymore.  Nope. Single as a Pringle,” Chanyeol mumbled out, not giving Baekhyun a chance to reply before he pulled back, kissing him passionately, grinding his hardness against the smaller man’s own, ripping a gasp from him and effectively erasing all retorts that were on the tip of his tongue.

“Please...” Baekhyun whimpered on his lips.  “I need you.  I can’t wait any longer. Please...”

Chanyeol’s eyes darkened with lust, and he let out a soft growl as he pulled his lover away from the window and flipped him around, pressing him against his desk, causing him to bend forward over it.  Baekhyun gripped the edge, breathing heavier and looking over his shoulder as Chanyeol leaned over his back, kissing him hard while he gripped the shorter man’s pants and yanked them down, trapping them around his knees.  When he felt bare skin with his hand, Chanyeol stood up and smirked.

“No underwear, huh? My naughty little girl.  You planned this, didn’t you?”

Baekhyun groaned, nodding. “Yes, Daddy.”

 Chanyeol smirked at the familiar nickname and gave a hard slap to the soft, pert ass cheeks that were now presented to him.  Baekhyun yelped and let out a sexy moan that had Chanyeol’s cock harder than he thought possible. Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of Baekhyun’s soft, smooth hair and yanked his head back, causing his back to bend and Baekhyun to let out a small cry.  Chanyeol growled softly and leaned closer, his voice low and sexy in his ear.

“Tell Daddy what he wants to hear, Princess.”

Baekhyun whimpered.  “Daddy, please... Princess wants you to ram that big hard cock into her ass and fuck her hard. Please, Daddy...”

“How hard, baby?”

“SO hard, Daddy. _PLEASE_. It’s been so long...” Baekhyun whimpered.  “Please, Daddy. I need you so badly right now...”

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s hair, letting his head fall forward.  He pulled back, giving his ass another two hard slaps, making him whimper in need.

“Have you been a good girl, Princess? Do you deserve to be fucked?”

“Yes, Daddy, I’ve been so good!! I swear it!” he whined, pushing back against Chanyeol’s bulge, which was still covered by his pants, and started grinding his ass against it desperately. “Please, Daddy! Please fuck your princess’s little pussy! I deserve it! I’ve been such a good girl for you. I haven’t touched myself.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow.  “Not even once?”

Baekhyun whined at the delay but shook his head.  “Not once, Daddy. _PLEASE_...”

Chanyeol smirked.  “I’m impressed, kitten. But if you move that ass again, I’m going to beat it. And I won’t let you cum.”

Baekhyun immediately stilled, panting softly against the desk.  “I’m sorry, Daddy. I won’t do it again...Just please...please...”

Chanyeol smirked and gave him another hard slap.  “I changed my mind. Get on your knees.”

Baekhyun almost whined out loud but thought better of it and turned around, sinking to his knees in front of the taller man.  Without having to be told, he quickly undid Chanyeol’s belt, unzipped his pants and gripped both his pants and boxers, dragging them to his feet.  He groaned when the thick, heavy cock sprung out, the tip leaking in need. He looked up at his boss’s face for approval, and Chanyeol gave a small nod.  That was all Baekhyun needed. He immediately gripped the older man’s shaft and wrapped his hot, wet lips around the bulbous head, running his tongue over the slit, causing Chanyeol to grunt with pleasure.  He prided himself when he felt the long bony fingers tangle themselves in his hair.

“Fuck, baby... I’ve really missed those sweet lips...”

Baekhyun hummed in appreciation and started stroking the heavy shaft, his lips suckling on the tip. Chanyeol groaned, tugging his hair slightly.  “So good, baby...”

After a few minutes, Baekhyun removed his hand and quickly pushed his head forward, taking the 8-inch cock all the way into his throat, gagging softly.  Chanyeol moaned loudly, tightening his grip in the other’s hair, making Baekhyun whimper softly.  Chanyeol gasped when he felt the tight heat of his lover’s throat swallow around his tip, and he almost lost it right then and there. 

“Shit... Easy, kitten. If Daddy cums too soon, Princess doesn’t get Daddy’s cock. Remember that.”

The smirk that had been on Baekhyun’s lips instantly disappeared and he mumbled around the cock in his mouth. “Thowwy, addy.”

Chanyeol chuckled, stroking his hair.  “Good girl.  Now, make Daddy feel good, kitten.”

“Yeth, addy.” Baekhyun pulled back slowly and then took him deeply again, setting up a steady rhythm, looking up at Chanyeol submissively while he bobbed his head.

Chanyeol groaned, watching him bob on his cock, his shaft hardening even more at the incredibly sexy sight.  This was his favorite sight, he decided.  There was nothing that turned him on more than Baekhyun’s complete and utter submission.  He smirked, glancing over at the window, and a thrill went through him at the knowledge that anyone could see them if they looked up, because the lights were still on in his office, lighting it up like a beacon in the middle of the night.  It was so naughty, what they were doing, and that subtle danger brought him close to his peak.  Feeling himself suddenly on the edge, he grabbed the silky brunette strands and pulled the hot, wet mouth off of him.  Baekhyun looked up at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  He knew.

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, giving his face a little slap.  “Behave.”

Baekhyun whimpered softly, the twinkle gone, replaced by submission once again.  “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Chanyeol had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes.  He knew that Baekhyun was not truly bothered. Being slapped was a major turn-on for his smaller lover.  He was faking the pain and regret.  This was a game, after all.  _All a game..._

“You like being Daddy’s little bitch, don’t you, Princess? You like it when Daddy handles you roughly.”

The visible shiver that ran through Baekhyun’s body gave Chanyeol proof enough that he was right, without even needing to hear the words.

“Yes, Daddy. I love being your bitch more than anything.”

_But the words were oh so lovely..._

Chanyeol growled and grabbed Baekhyun by the hair, yanking him to his feet, causing him to stumble a little, because his jeans were still locked around his knees.  Chanyeol smirked at how helpless he looked as he spun him around and shoved him frontwards over his desk again, pressing Baekhyun’s stomach against the wood.  The younger boy let out a soft gasp when his stomach came in contact with the cold surface, as his shirt had ridden up in the commotion. 

He whimpered, trying his best not to push his ass back in need, knowing it would only end up with him getting denied.  “Daddy, PLEASE... PLEASE!! I need you so badly! _Please!!_ ”

Chanyeol landed his hand on Baekhyun’s pert ass in three sharp slaps, making him cry out, his body trembling.  Seeing his lover’s rock-hard cock hanging down between his legs, dripping with pre-cum, and his tight ass—now red with his handprint—shaking softly in need made Chanyeol’s own cock twitch.  He leaned over the desk and yanked a drawer open, retrieving a bottle of lube. Standing back between Baekhyun’s legs, he popped the bottle open and liberally squirted some of the cool liquid onto Baekhyun’s ass, smirking when he heard the slight gasp escape the other’s lips.  He groaned inwardly when the lube ran down into Baekhyun’s cheeks and over the small, pert rosebud, causing it to twitch and clench in need.

“My beautiful little slut.  Your hole is so hungry for Daddy’s cock, hmm...?”

It was a rhetorical question, so Baekhyun just let out a whine of desperation.  Chanyeol chuckled, running his hands over the smooth ass cheeks, but he stilled when his lover uttered something new.  “N-No prep, Daddy.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow in surprise.  He had always prepped him.  No matter how rough or heated things got.  Always.  “Really...? Are you sure, kitten?”

“I’m sure, Daddy. Please... I can’t wait any longer. And I want the pain this time.  I want it hard. Rip me open, Daddy. I want to feel your cock inside me long after we’re done.  Make it so it hurts to walk. _PLEASE_...” he whimpered.

Chanyeol groaned and gripped his cock, rubbing the lube over Baekhyun’s hole with the tip.  “Ok, Princess. You asked for it.” He paused for a moment before speaking. “You remember your safe word, kitten?”

Baekhyun whined, “YES! Now, PLEASE just fuck m—AHHH!!!!” Baekhyun screamed out when the thick cock rammed all the way into his small body.  His feet practically came off the ground at the fullness.  “FUCK!!”

Chanyeol groaned, gripping his hips. “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby... How are you still so tight after all this time? Fuck... You ready, baby?”

Baekhyun’s brain couldn’t formulate a sentence, so he just whimpered incoherently.  This was enough approval for Chanyeol, so he pulled back and started slamming his hips in a rough rhythm, taking his tiny lover hard.  Baekhyun cried out, gripping the edge of the desk in front of him, wailing in pleasure with every deep thrust of Chanyeol’s hips. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!! That’s it, Daddy!! Fuck me!!! Oh god yes!! Fuck me, Daddy!!”

Chanyeol growled loudly, grabbing Baekhyun’s arms, pulling them back, folding them and pinning them to his back.  He then proceeded to hold his wrists there while he continued to pound away at the small bouncing ass.

“Fuck, baby...oh yeah...so good...mmmf...”

“Oh god!!! Yes, Daddy, so good!!! So fucking good!!”

Chanyeol moaned, suddenly stopping his thrusts.

“Daddy, wha—” Baekhyun let out a startled gasp when Chanyeol gave one hard snap of his hips.  “SHIT!!”

Chanyeol groaned, pulling back and snapping them again, causing the other to cry out, squirming slightly on the desk. He then pulled halfway out, slamming in again.  He did this steadily for the next few minutes until Baekhyun was a sobbing mess underneath him.

“Daddy, PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!”

“What is it, kitten? What do you need?” Chanyeol said, his voice taunting. 

He knew that he was teasing his lover, but he loved to hear the filthy words that would spill out of his normally sweet lips whenever they were in bed together.  It was rare for the cute, puppylike boy with sparkling eyes to talk so naughtily, and it was one of Chanyeol’s biggest turn-ons.

Baekhyun lay there, writhing a little, panting. Normally, he would be annoyed with the taller man’s teasing, but he knew what he was after, so he decided to lay it on thick, so he could get what _he_ needed. 

“PLEASE fuck me, Daddy! Fuck my tight little pussy with your thick, fat cock! Fuck me so hard that I’m crying. Fuck me until I cum all over! Fuck me deep and hard, Daddy! No one fucks me like you do! No one can make me cum like you do! No one!! Please, Daddy!! I need it so so SO bad!! I’m begging you!! _PLEASE!!_ ”

Chanyeol groaned and pulled back, snapping his hips hard, starting a fast and hard rhythm, pounding Baekhyun into the desk mercilessly.  Baekhyun sobbed in relief, writhing under him at the intense pleasure.  Chanyeol held his wrists to his back with one hand, his other hand grabbing Baekhyun’s hair and yanking his head back, angling him so that his cock rammed his prostate, ripping a startled cry from Baekhyun’s lips.

“FUCK!!! YES!! FUCK ME, DADDY!!! RIGHT THERE!! PLEASE, DADDY!!! PLEASE FUCK ME!! OH GOD!!!”

Chanyeol growled, racing toward his own orgasm as he plowed Baekhyun even harder, making him balance on his toes, the desk bouncing with every thrust.  The sounds of cries, groans, and sweaty skin slapping together filled the office as the two lovers rapidly approached the edge of pleasure. 

“DADDY, I’M GONNA CUM!!! PLEASE, MAY I CUM?? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, DADDY!!!” Baekhyun sobbed. He was so close, but he knew better than to cum without permission.

Normally, Chanyeol would make him hold it just a bit longer, but it had been too long since the last time, and he knew they both needed this desperately.  He groaned, slamming Baekhyun’s prostate roughly, leaning down and grabbing his cock, jerking it rapidly, his voice grinding the words out in his ear.

“Cum, baby. Cum for me...”

That was all Baekhyun needed to hear.  With a sharp tug of his lover’s hand, he let out a startled scream as he came hard.  “FUCKKK!!!”  His back bowed off the desk, his legs shaking as he emptied himself, powerful bolts of pleasure shooting through his entire body.

Chanyeol groaned, watching the effect he had on the younger’s body.  He knew that he was the cause of that pleasure, and that was the boost he needed to shove his own lust off the edge. He quickly reached over Baekhyun’s head and set his large hands over the two smaller ones, holding them to the desk in a small gesture of affection. After a few seconds, he threw his head back, letting out a loud, primal roar as he gave in to his own lust, exploding deep within his lover.  The smaller body writhed underneath him at the sensation of being filled.  Baekhyun’s forehead was pressed against the desk, his tiny whimpers echoing against the wood as Chanyeol’s hips jerked a few final times, his cock throbbing and jumping as it emptied completely into the boy beneath him.

With a loud groan, Chanyeol collapsed onto the smaller boy’s back, causing him to whimper softly.  For the next ten minutes, all that could be heard were the sounds of heavy panting and thudding hearts.  Finally, Baekhyun grunted softly.  “Babe, as much as I love this, you’re seriously squashing me.”

“Oh, sorry...” Chanyeol chuckled breathlessly, lifting up to a standing position, gently pulling out of the other’s body, making Baekhyun wince softly at the sensation, his voice choking out, “Fuck...”

Chanyeol pressed soft, adoring kisses along the bony shoulder underneath him, his voice thick with that after-sex tone that Baekhyun found so incredibly attractive.  “I thought you went home hours ago.  Were you really working that long...?”

Baekhyun chuckled tiredly.  “Actually, I finished about two hours ago, and then I went home.  I thought you’d be following soon, so I stayed up and watched some TV.  But then I remembered that you were swamped with paperwork, so I came back.  I thought you could use a little break.  And when I got here, I remembered that you told me awhile back about wanting to do this... So, I figured now was the perfect time. Besides, I missed you...”

Chanyeol smiled softly at how adorable his lover was.  He swore that no one could ever warm his heart as much as he could.  He kissed his neck softly.  “I missed you too, sweetheart.  I’m sorry I’ve had to stay late so much.  With that new merger approaching, the paperwork has gone out the roof.”

“You don’t have to explain, babe.  I know you work hard. It’s one of the things that I love about you.” Baekhyun stayed quiet for a minute, then suddenly let out an adorable snort.   “‘ _I’m not married anymore...? Single as a Pringle?_ ’  Seriously?”

“Yah! I was trying to stay in character~” Chanyeol whined, grabbing a tissue and cleaning them both off and tossing it in the trash.  “You caught me off guard...” He mumbled, pulling his pants and boxers up and fixing them before doing the same for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun chuckled and turned around once he was dressed, caged between the giant’s long arms.  As he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, he looked up into his eyes, his voice soft and serious.  “Yeol, you would never...you know...do this... _for real_ , would you?”

Chanyeol blinked in surprise at the sudden insecurity he saw in the smaller man’s normally confident eyes. He gently cupped Baekhyun’s cheek with his large hand and whispered.  “You really think I would cheat on you, baby?”

Baekhyun bit his lip nervously. “I...I don’t know.  I-I mean, no...? I don’t think so.  I don’t doubt you, Yeol, I just...I get insecure sometimes, and I—”

“Never in a million years, baby,” Chanyeol said softly.  His voice and eyes were full of sincerity, and Baekhyun felt his heart relaxing a little.  Chanyeol gently swiped his thumb over Baekhyun’s bottom lip, speaking softly.  “After all, why would I want the _rest_ when I already have the _best_?”

Baekhyun barked out a cute laugh, though his eyes were shining with tears.  “Oh no~ I’m in love with a Hallmark card~”

Chanyeol let out a booming laugh, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at the adorable eye twitch that was a trademark of the man that made his heart pound.  He let out a startled squeal when he felt said man’s fingers tickling his sensitive hips. 

“CHANNIE NO!!! STOP!! HAHAHA S-STOP!!! PLEASE!!! AHHHH!!”

Chanyeol laughed, tickling him for the next thirty seconds, reveling in his tinkling laugh and playful squirming, eventually letting him win when Baekhyun grabbed his hands.  Chanyeol chuckled when his lover put on a pout and grumbled “meanie”, pinning Chanyeol’s arms behind his back, which in turn, pressed Baekhyun’s body against his own.  Before Baekhyun could get another word out, the taller man leaned down and pressed his lips against his soft supple ones, loving the small gasp that he caught in his mouth.  He smiled against his lips, taking pride in the fact that even after a few years together, he could still surprise him.

Baekhyun smirked cutely against his lips, mumbling.  “Next time, we get to act out one of _my_ fantasies.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes in contemplation, searching the brunette’s eyes. “...Baek...not the one where I’m in a maid costume...”

Baekhyun smirked, and Chanyeol’s groan was drowned out by his husband’s mischievous laughter.

 

 

\--:--

 

 

 


End file.
